vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan de Martel
Tristan de Martel was a recurring character and the tertiary antagonist in the third season of The Originals. He was the brother of Aurora de Martel and the son of the Count de Martel. He was the first vampire ever turned by Elijah Mikaelson, one of the Trinity, and the former leader of the Strix. He was trapped inside a container at the bottom of the ocean, drowning repeatedly. His suffering has ended with Elijah's death in Queen Death. Tristan was a member of the De Martel Family. Early History Tristan was the son of Count de Martel and lived in his castle with his sister, Aurora. In the year 1002, he and his family met the Mikaelson siblings when they, aided by Lucien, pretended to be the wealthy children of a friend of the Count's. Later that year, when Aurora was secretly meeting with one of the Original Vampires, Niklaus Mikaelson, Tristan caught her with their servant Lucien, who had always loved Aurora and had discovered her affair with Klaus. Tristan, believing that it was Lucien whom Aurora was having the affair with, ordered the guards to take him. Tristan tortured Lucien in the dungeons when Klaus and his brother Elijah attempted to stop him. Tristan revealed that he learned the truth about them from a woman who had survived an attack from their brother, Kol. He threatened that he would expose them if they did anything to him and then pulled out a dagger, slashing Lucien across the mouth, scarring him. After the torture, Tristan spoke to Aurora but was attacked by a healed Lucien, who, unknown to him, had been healed by Klaus's blood. One of the guards stabbed Lucien in the back, killing him, though it would not last as Lucien had begun his transition into the first sired vampire. Tristan was turned into a vampire by Elijah in the year 1002, and he, along with Lucien and Aurora, were compelled in believe that they were the Mikaelson siblings, and were used as a diversion for Mikael to hunt while his children escaped to Tuscany. However, in the year 1114, they were released from the compulsion via the daggering of Elijah by the Brotherhood of the Five. Enraged, the three swore an oath of their own; an oath of vengeance against the family that had ruined their lives. After Elijah had created The Strix, in hopes of a building a better future for the world, he was forced to flee from the society when Mikael came for him. Tristan arrived in the aftermath of the attack and took command the of The Strix, forging them into a violent secret society responsible for conducting world events from behind the scenes. Tristan continued to try and find a way to kill the Originals with Aurora and Lucien but after Finn and Kol died, they learned that they and their sirelines would die along with them if the Originals died. Tristan instead focused on trying to trap the Originals, hoping to contain them permanently somewhere safe, where their deaths could never effect him or his sireline. When he learned about the Serratura, he planned to travel to New Orleans under the pretense that he and Lucien were at war, not wanting the Mikaelsons to suspect that he and Lucien were actually planning to seal them away. Throughout The Originals Series Personality |-|Human= Lucien once described Tristan as having a wicked personality. This was later proven by his vicious punishment of Lucien after he thought he caught the servant and his sister together, for no apparent reason. He seemed to enjoy the power his nobility gave him, flaunting it over his servants and enjoying disciplining those beneath him. Tristan also possesses a very stoic personality, rarely showing surprise or fear, and when he does, it is very muted. His expression barely changed when Klaus had him in a chokehold, and he responded by revealing that he knew what they were and that they were running, unafraid even when threatened. Likewise, he showed only the briefest moment of surprise at Lucien coming for him, completely healed. Klaus believed him to be arrogant. |-|Vampire= Tristan is both charming and worldly, a man born into such wealth and power that he carries with him the cool assurance of his own superiority. With those he loves, he can be equal parts warm and caring, obsessive and co-dependent. But with his enemies, he is cruel and completely merciless. Tristan is very elitist, only associating with those he deems as "true equals" like the members of the Strix, and looks down on anyone that does not meet his standards. He also has an unhealthy obsession with his sister, only ever lowering his guard when she was endangered. He is a commanding, elegant, educated aristocrat who can be diabolically vicious and can be very vindictive to his enemies and those who insult him. An example of his cruetly is when he ripped out Jackson's heart in front of Hayley, taunting Jackson before he killed him when Tristan overheard Jackson professing his love to Hayley, calling it "Darling" and "Pathetic" to Jackson. Tristan was a charismatic leader, able to lead the Strix for centuries without incident. They saw him as a savior for coming to them in their time of need and helping them consolidate more and more power. Tristan chose to act in manners he believed Elijah wouldn't, staying loyal when Elijah might betray and remaining with the Strix through difficult times instead of abandoning like Elijah had. However, Elijah refused to acknowledge Tristan as a legitimate leader, referring to him only as a poisonous snake who warped the original purpose for the Strix, caring more for his own vendettas than the group. He remained bitter toward Elijah for nearly a millennium, but thankful for the time he spent compelled as him, unlike Lucien and Aurora, who despised their time believing they were the Originals. Physical Appearance Tristan was a man of average build with short, brown hair and blue eyes. He dressed well, in suits and ties, in a similar manner to his sire. Powers and Abilities Tristan possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. But being over a thousand years old, he was one of the strongest non-original vampires in existence. Tristan had been shown to be a skilled swordsman while sparring with his sister Aurora. Through unknown means, Aurora claims that she, Lucien, and Tristan cannot be easily compelled anymore. He was also able to resist Elijah invading his mind through physical contact even in a debilitated state due to magic and werewolf venom. Weaknesses Tristan had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships * Aurora and Tristan (Siblings/Former Allies) * Finn and Tristan (Former Acquaintances) * Lucien and Tristan (Former Allies/Enemies) * Tristan and Aya (Boss/Employee/Former Allies) * Elijah and Tristan (Enemies/Former Allies/Elijah turned him) * Hayley and Tristan (Enemies) * Vincent and Tristan (Enemies) * Tristan and Jackson (Enemies/Tristan killed him) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Mentioned) *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''Dead Angels'' (Flashback) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Mentioned) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Mentioned) Name *'Tristan' is a given name of Welsh origin. It originates from the Brythonic name Drust or Drustanus. It derives from a stem meaning "noise", seen in the modern Welsh noun trwst (plural trystau) and the verb trystio "to clatter".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tristan_(name) *'de Martel' is one of Britain and France's most famous and historic surnames. It derives from the French word "martel" meaning "hammer".http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Martel Trivia *He is the oldest vampire of Elijah's sireline. *In A Walk on the Wild Side, had Marcel failed the initiation test, Tristan and other Strix members would have mostly gotten killed by Elijah Mikaelson to protect Marcel. *Tristan is bisexual, and the writers were going to explore it, but his current drive left little time for romance.File:Tristan-4.pnghttps://twitter.com/cadlymack/status/685599642852016129 **This makes him the third LGBT character to appear in The Originals after Josh and Aiden the sixth LGBT character to appear in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Universe overall. *Tristan's name is similar to the Game of Thrones' character Trystane Martell. *Tristan has many similarities to his sire, Elijah, including his sense of style, his preference for killing his enemies by extracting their hearts, and that he carries a handkerchief in order to clean up any blood that stains his hands. **In the 11th century Elijah compelled Tristan to believe that he was Elijah and then told him to run in the fear of Mikael along with Aurora and Lucien who believed they were Rebekah and Niklaus respectively. Being compelled to believe he was Elijah for a century may have permanently altered his personality to be similar to Elijah's; though this was not confirmed. *He is skilled in swordplay. *Tristan's devotion to his sister, Aurora de Martel is described as 'absolutely pathological' and 'dangerous' by Elijah. *In A Walk on the Wild Side, Elijah mentions to Hayley that how he and Tristan made each other. *Tristan is the youngest member of The Trinity as Lucien and Aurora were both turned before him. *Tristan considers Finn Mikaelson, to be the noblest of all The Originals. He also considered Finn to be his friend a thousand years ago. *Despite Finn's hatred for all vampires, and his desire to see his family dead, Tristan believed that Finn would align with him to seal the Originals away. *He can play the violin. *With the Other Side's collapse and Hell being destroyed, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Quotes Gallery Normal_originals301_01803.jpg TO_301_0641Triatan.jpg TO302_3238Tristan.jpg TO302_3294AuroraTristan.jpg TO302_3323Tristan.jpg Tristan302pic1.jpg Normal_TO303_0100Tristan-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0319Tristan.jpg Tristan3x03.jpg Normal_TO304_0203Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1362Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1459Tristan-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1506ElijahHayleyTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1518Tristan-ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1626Tristan-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1819TristanHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1842TristanHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2151LucienTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2251Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2320TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2419TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2673Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2728Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_3120ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_3131Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_3138Tristan.jpg Normal_TO305_1217Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_1256Tristan.jpg Normal_TO305_1357Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0478Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0510TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0580Tristan-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0939TristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0983Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1498KlausAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1555TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1845FreyaAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1888FreyaTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1895ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1928ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1946ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2049Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2072KlausTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2523KlausTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2554Tristan-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_2716AuroraTristan.jpg TO308_0266ElijahTristan.jpg TO308_0365HayleyTristan.jpg TO308_0827Tristan.jpg TO308_1445Tristan.jpg TO308_1476Tristan-Elijah.jpg TO308_1536Tristan.jpg TO308_1692Tristan.jpg TO308_2239Tristan.jpg TO308_2370Tristan-Aya.jpg TO308_2826TristanAya.jpg TO308_2867Tristan.jpg TO309_0324Tristan-Marcel.jpg TO309_0369Tristan-Marcel.jpg TO309_0639Tristan-Aurora.jpg TO309_0645TristanAurora.jpg TO309_2967Tristan.jpg TO309_2976VinTristan.jpg TO309_3275Tristan-Aurora.jpg TO309_3288Tristan-Aurora.jpg Aur 16.png Aur 14.png Aur 13.png Aur 12.png Aur 11.png Aur 21.png Aur 22.png Aur 23.png Aur 24.png Aur 25.png Aur 32.png Aur 33.png Aur 35.png Aur 36.png Aur 39.png Aur 41.png Aur 42.png Aur 43.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Members of the Trinity Category:The Strix Category:De Martel Family Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Deceased